Winter
by Karou Ariza
Summary: Salju yang menjadi saksi pertemuan kita, salju menjadi saksi pertalian cinta kita, dan salju yang menjadi saksi berakhirnya perasaan itu. *Warn : typo everywhere , OOC, amburadul . AkaKuro, monggo reviewnya :3/ *complete*
1. Chapter 1

Halo halo, writer abal disini :3/

Serius, _first fandom_. Jadi maafkan diriku kalau ada kesalahan kata atau kesalahan makna *eh

Yah, segitu aja

Happy reading :D

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket © Todatoshi Fujimaki**

**Winter © aonyx**

**Rated : T**

**Genre (s) : Romance | Angst**

**Cast (s) : Akashi Seijuro | Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

_Selalu dingin. Dirinya hanya membutuhkan satu genggaman tangan untuk membuatnya terus hidup. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Huatchih!"

Suara derap langkah berhenti diiringi dengan tolehan serempak dari lima kepala berbeda warna.

"Ne." Pemuda berambut biru yang posisinya paling dekat dengan si asal suara memecah keheningan. "Kise-kun, _daijouka?"_

"_Ne _,_daijobou _Kurokocchi." Yang ditanya mengambil sehelai sapu tangan dan serta merta mengeluarkan—apapun itu namanya keluar, terdengar beberapa gumaman jijik.

Pemuda yang bernama Kise itu menatap teman-temannya, "Apa? Aku sakit." Ia membuang dengan santai tisu itu kebelakang dan melirik ke samping—ke sebuah boneka panda raksasa.

"Seorang model ingusan." Kata suara di balik panda itu.

Kise menggumamkan _panda bisa bicara_ sebelum menyahut. "Lebih baik dari pada orang yang meggendong panda setinggi setengah meter, Midorimacchi."

"Ini benda keberuntunganku hari ini, menurut ramalah Ohasa, boneka panda setengah meter bisa membuat keberuntungan cancer bert—"

Omongan Midorima terpotong oleh suara _Hatchih_ raksasa.

Hening.

"Cih." Aomine mensejajarkan langkah Kise, "Seharusnya kalau kau sakit tidak usah ikut latihan hari ini bodoh."

Kise menatapnya dengan tatapan -_apa kau barusan bilang kalau aku harus mencicipi kaus kakimu?-_ "Aku lebih memilih menjadi model ingusan satu tahun dari pada tidak latihan Aominecchi."

"Kisechin?" Timpal Murasakibara, "Model ingusan?"

"Sudah kubilang dia itu lebih cocok dinamai model ingusan." Midorima bersuara lagi di balik panda nya.

"Midorimacchi! Murasacchi! Kalian harusnya membela k—"

Omongan Kise terhenti karena sebuah benda putih sepanjang 25 cm yang dengan mendadak menempel pada mulutnya. Ia mencium wangi menggiurkan dari ujungnya. _Vanilla._

"Orang yang sedang sakit jangan banyak bicara." Ujar Kuroko kalem.

Hembusan udara dingin menerpa mereka,Aomine dan Midorima mengencangkan _jersey_ biru mereka. Latihan tengah malam di cuaca dingin—benar-benar dingin yang dimaksud disini, ibarat sebuah neraka kutub yang ada di Bumi.

Demi tuhan. Itu semua karena _orang itu_.

Sebuah benda bening menempel di hidung Aomine, ia bergidik karena sensasi dingin yang mendadak dirasakannya.

"Seharusnya aku sedang bermalas-malasan di depan tungku api saat ini."

Murasakibara mengangguk. "Coklat panas."

Bahkan Midorima setuju, "Hari ini hari baik Cancer untuk berdiam diri di rumah, tapi-"

"ARGH!" Aomine mengacak rambutnya, "Tidak ada _seorang pun_ yang ingin senang hati keluar rumah tengah malam untuk melakukan latihan basket. Semua ini gara-gara—"

"AHOMINE/AOMINECCHI!/MINECHIN/AOMINE-KUN! STOP STOP STOPP!"

.

.

.

Hening lagi. Mereka tahu, kalau tidak menghentikan omongan Aomine tepat pada waktunya, entah mereka akan melihat gunting melayang, cengiran malapetaka, atau malah noda kemerahan yang menghiasi setengah lebar jalan.

Mereka berlima menoleh ke belakang. Mencari ataupun memastikan kalau si surai merah absolut—pemimpin mereka, masih ada di tempatnya dan _tidak_ mendengarkan.

Oh. Ia masih disana. Lalu apakah...

"Ada apa?"

_Puja syukur kerang ajaib, Akashi tidak mendengarkan_. Pikir mereka.

Pandangan Akashi menyelisik ketika tidak ada satupun anggota timnya yang menjawab. Mata heterokomnya menoleh ke Aomine, "Ada apa Daiki?" Tanyanya hampir sama dengan nada, _Oh kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku? Silahkan pilih warna gunting yang akan mengakhiri hidupmu._

Aomine menunjuk Kise. "A..ha, itu Kise." Jawabnya gugup, berusaha merangkai kata. "Kami sedang membicarakan kalau Kise lebih cocok dipanggil jadi Model Ingusan, ..I-Iya kan Midorima?"

Aomine menyenggol sikut Midorima, yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. "Ya _nanodayo._"

Satu lagi suara _Hatchih_ raksasa terdengar, tapi bukan seperti biasanya, suara ini lebih seperti ... murka.

"Hatchih! Aominecchi."

Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ya?"

"Hatchih! Midorimacchi."

Midorima menitipkan Panda nya ke Kuroko. "Apa?"

Ada suara yang sepertinya bersuara _HOATCHIWH ,_ yang kalau di tejemahkan dalam bahasa indonesia artinya : _KEMARI! KUBUNUH KALIAN BERDUA SSU!_

Kise, Midorima, dan Aomine menghilang di belokan gang. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana nasib mereka.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko mematung ketika merasakan sentuhan tangan dingin di jemarinya. Murasakibara sudah jauh di depannya menikmati dengan tenang _snack_ nya sambil bergumam "Coklat panas, pancake panas." Terus menerus.

Kuroko mengkalkulasi jumlah orang yang tersisa dan menebak siapa sang asal suara. Enam orang minus Aomine, Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara ... Berarti ..

"Akashi-kun?"

"Hm?" Akashi mengonfirmasi. Tetap tidak melepaskan sentuhan tangannya pada Kuroko, anehnya.

Kuroko anehnya juga tidak berusaha melepasnya.

Ia ingat saat pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan Akashi. Saat itu juga turun salju seperti ini, ketika Akashi dengan santainya mengatakan kalau dirinya mengetahui bakat terpendam Kuroko an akhirnya menariknya ke dalam Klub Basket Teikou.

Pemuda berambut biru itu hanya memandangi—mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, ke arah Murasakibara yang masih mengoceh "Pai panas, waffel panas." . Ia tidak dekat dengan pemuda ber iris emas-merah di sebelahnya ini, walaupun, yah, ia juga tidak akan menyangkal bahwa ia sering bermimpi mengelus surai lembut itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada kecil tapi kokoh itu...

Kuroko menyandarkan kembali pikirannya. _Apa apaan yang dipikirkannya barusan? _

"Kau tidak kedinginan Tetsuya?"

Kuroko terkejut dan serta merta menoleh, yang akhirnya mendapati sepasang iris berbeda warna Akashi—sepasang iris yang selalu ada dalam mimpinya, menatapnya. Gumpalan embun keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia berkata, "Tanganmu hangat."

Oh._Oh._ Kuroko bergumam.

_Ditatap Akashi-lah yang membuat suhu tubuhnya naik. _Pikirnya.

Ada empat hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi di dalam hidup Kuroko.

_Pertama_, Midorima meninggalkan kebiasaan membawa benda petuntungannya kemana-mana. Belum tejadi.

_Kedua_, Aomine membakar seluruh majalah 'tipe xxx' nya. Yang juga belum terjadi.

_Ketiga_, Murasakibara yang berdiet. Yang memang _tidak mungkin_.

Dan yang _keempat_, Akashi memeluknya.

Kuroko sering berasumsi kalau ada satu saja dari opsi tersebut yang benar-benar terjadi, sudah dipastikan kalau langit sebentar lagi langit akan runtuh.

Dan hal itulah yang pertama kali Kuroko pikirkan ketika Akashi memeluknya, _benar-benar memeluknya_. Menarik Kuroko mendekat dan sedetik kemudian impian kedua Kuroko terwujud. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantung Akashi.

Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Jelas. Kuroko balas memeluknya, ia membenamkan wajahnya di rambut merah menyala itu. Persetan dengan langit yang akan runtuh, Kuroko bahkan senang-senang saja kalau langit memang runtuh _sekarang_.

"_Daisuki."_ Gumam Akashi di telinga Kuroko.

Kuroko bahkan tidak menyadari salju keperakan turun di sekeliling mereka.

Ia menggenggam tangan Akashi dan menatapnya dengan kebahagiaan yang tidak ia tutup tutupi.

* * *

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko menggeliut.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya.

"Tetsuya Kuroko." Kata suara itu lagi tepat di telinganya. Ia merasakan jemari dingin menyentuhnya.

Seperti alarm, Kuroko langsung terduduk.

Siapa lagi pemilik jemari dingin ramping itu kalau bukan Akashi?

"_Ohayou_ Akashi-kun." Sapanya, Akashi memiringkan kepala menatapnya.

"Pemalas, kau kira sudah jam berapa sekarang Tetsuya?"

Kuroko memikirkan sebuah alasan, ia menemukannya ketika melihat sebuah titik air di jendela kamar mereka. "Cuaca hari ini membuatku mengantuk Akashi-kun."

Akashi menoleh sepersekian detik ke jendela, dan tersenyum lembut. "Ah iya. Salju, tentu saja." Gumamnya pelan, mengulurkan sebuah cangkir kepada Kuroko.

Kuroko berkedip. _Salju?_

"Aku sedang berpikir." Kata Akashi, "Apa mungkin tidak apa kalau seandainya kita membolos sekolah hari ini, sekali saja Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menatapnya bingung. Tipe Siswa teladan Teiko membolos? Untuk apa?

Akashi melemparkan pandangan geli seolah dapat membaca pikirannya, "Untuk merayakan satu tahunan kita, tentu saja."

Sensasi dingin menjalari tangannya lagi. Kuroko tersenyum, ia melemparkan pandangan jahil kepada Akashi yang sekarang memegang tangan kanannya dengan dua tangan.

"Salju yang menjadi saksi pertemuan kita, salju menjadi saksi pertalian cinta kita, dan seterusnya, salju yang akan menjadi saksi kebahagiaan kita Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko.

Akashi langsung mengecup dahi Kuroko lembut. "Tentu saja Tetsuya. Seterusnya."

**To be continued **

* * *

Huwah bagian pertama selesai TwT ***sujud syukur***

Tadinya sempet kepikiran kalo si Kuroko nya aja yang jadi seme, tapi tapi ... yah... ***nangis guling-guling***

Typo banyak ya?

Review-kritik-saran-monggo :3/


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basket © Todatoshi Fujimaki**

**Winter © aonyx**

**Rated : T**

**Genre (s) : Romance | Angst**

**Cast (s) : Akashi Seijuro | Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

_Salju ... _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Terima kasih ... _

"Akashicchi!"

Akashi tersentak pelan, sangat pelan dengan hanya mengangkat satu alisnya. Hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah pemandangan dari luar Kereta dan putihnya embun yang berasal dari benda keperakan yang turun, seakan menantangnya agar melamun lebih jauh.

"Aku sedang berbicara Akashicchi..." Terdengar suara Kise yang duduk di sebelahnya, merajuk rupanya.

Akashi bahkan tidak perlu menolehkan kepalanya, ia menumpukkan bobot kepalanya pada telapak tangannya dan memandang ke arah luar jendela lagi. "Aku mendengarkan Ryouta." Katanya.

"Kalau begitu." Kise pindah ke kursi tepat di depan Akashi, memerhatikannya dengan seksama, "Apa yang baru saja kukatakan tadi ssu?" Tanyanya serius.

Cara Kise mengucapkan pertanyaan itu membuat Akashi terpaksa mengabaikan pemandangan putih-dingin di hadapannya, ia berpikir keras dengan—tentu saja, wajah yang datar.

"Kau berbicara tentang lawan pertandingan esok, Ryouta?", Tebaknya.

Guratan senyum yang menurut Akashi terlalu lebar itu menunjukkan kalau jawabannya salah.

"Bukan Akashicchi." Sanggah Kise. "Aku sedang membicarakan.. Yah, Kurokocchi, kau ta—"

Iris berlainan warna yang baru lima detik sebelumnya terlihat malas dan tidak berminat tiba-tiba memandanganya lurus. Pandangan Akashi benar-benar mengisyaratkan kalau-apapun-yang-akan-dikatakannya-haruslah-berita-bagus.

"Apa, Ryouta?"

Nadanya bertanya bahkan lebih mirip setengah memerintah dan setengah mengancam. Kise bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah keputusan Kuroko menjadi kekasih Akashi selama ini bahkan belum bisa merubah sikap _sadistic _pemuda di depannya.

Kise tertawa teatrikal, hanya untuk mencairkan suasana. "Oh, ayolah Akashicchi. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah akhir pekan kami boleh main-main ke kediaman kalian." Ia tertawa lagi sebelum melanjutkan, "Ya?Ya?"

Akashi menatapnya. "_Kami?"_

"Iya." Kise mengangguk, "Midorimacchi, Aominecchi, Murasacchi... 1.. 2.. 3, nah tiga orang!"

"Aku masih bisa berhitung Ryouta." Akashi berhenti sebentar, berpikir. "Maksudku, dalam rangka apa?"

_Tanggal-tanggal akhir pekan bukan ulang tahunku ataupun Tetsuya bukan?_

Kise cemberut. "Ne, Akashicchi! Akhir pekan itu 3 tahun kalian jadian!"

Sel-sel otak Akashi akhirnya menangkap maksudnya. "Oh. Jadi kalian berbondong-bondong ke rumah kami seperti tahun lalu, membuat pesta, dan akhirnya menginap?"

Kise terlihat bangga mengingat momen-momen itu ketika tahun kemarin. "Ya, lalu—"

"—Lalu kalian akhirnya memecahkan satu set piring, membuat Nigou menghilang tiga hari karena mencampur sake pada susunya, mengotori seprai Tetsuya dengan pasta, kemudian..."

Kise panik, mengayunkan lengannya untuk membuat Akashi berhenti. "Huwe huwe, Akashicchi! Itu semua kan _tidak_ sengaja. Lagipula kan yang penting tidak ada yang terluka kan?"

Akashi teringat sesuatu. "Apakah benjolan Tetsuya tahun lalu saat Aomine jatuh karena dijegal kakimu—menubruknya langsung ke lantai, itu bukan contoh suatu luka?"

_Demi payung kodok Midorimacchi._ Pikir Kise. _Apa Akashicchi masih dendam padanya karena benjolan sebesar tapak kuda di kepala Kurokocchi tahun lalu?_

Akashi mendesah. "Sudahlah." Lelaki itu membuka sedikit bagian jendela kereta, membuat butir putih dingin yang menarik perhatiannya sejak tadi dengan senang hati masuk dan menerpa bagian wajahnya.

Kise menunggu Akashi melanjutkan ucapannya sambil terus menatapnya. Pemuda yang menjadi panutan seluruh siswa SMP Teikou—termasuk dirinya, itu kini tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Bukan, binar kekejaman masih ada dalam sorot matanya, bukan juga bentuk wajahnya yang berubah—dia bukan alien kok. Tapi Kise jelas merasakan suatu hal yang _seharusnya_ tidak mungkin dimiliki Akashi.

Akashi, untuk pertama kali sejak Kise mengenalnya, dengan terang-terangan memamerkan ekspresi lembut yang kentara—seolah Kuroko ada di luar jendelanya menggantikan rintik salju yang turun perlahan.

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri. _Hanya_ dengan Tetsuya."

* * *

Akashi dengan sengaja berjalan pelan-pelan malam ini. Ia tidak peduli hawa dingin yang seharusnya menusuk telapak tangan dan wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak berselimutkan apa-apa.

Ia berpikir. _Toh nanti aku akan mendapatkan kehangatan lagi yang di berikan oleh orang itu._

Akashi mengetuk pintu Apartement nya sekali.

Hening.

Akashi mengetuk pintu Apartement nya dua kali.

Hening.

Akashi mengerutkan kening. Baru hendak ia ingin mengetuk pintu untuk ketiga kalinya, terdengar bunyi yang serupa _Tunggu sebentar! _Lalu _Brak, gubrak_.

Dan disanalah Kuroko, dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, kerah baju yang miring, dan di setiap jemarinya di tempeli plester bergambar helo kity minimal sebuah.

_Tunggu. Plester?_

Akashi menggeram. "Tetsuya, apa ini?" Ia langsung meraih kedua tangan Tetsuya, dan benar saja seperti luka bekas ... terkena benda tajam.

Bukan, bukan dirinyalah penyebabnya. Ia cukup mempunyai hati untuk tidak memainkan gunting-gunting kesayangannya di depan Kuroko.

"Aku tidak hati-hati." Jawab Kuroko pelan.

"Aku tanya..." Akashi memendam dalam-dalam rasa marahnya. Tidak berhasil. "_Apa ini?"_

Ia menarik Kuroko ke dalam dan langsung menjatuhkannya ke sofa. Kedua tangan Akashi ada di atas bahu Kuroko dan dirinya menatap intens pemuda bermata _aqua marine_ di depannya—tiga perempat marah.

_Siapa yang berani-beraninya melukai di—_

Akashi mematung. Dirinya seharusnya sudah hafal Kuroko _luar dalam_, tetapi, apa maksud pemandangan wajah Kuroko—yang datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa, sedikit memerah dan menahan tangis?

Dirinya kelewatan.

"Tetsuya... Maafkan aku." Ucap Akashi lembut seraya menarik kedua tangannya agar Kuroko dapat bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Kuroko mengangguk dan menunjuk sesuatu—sebuah benda yang menggantung tepat di lengan sofa.

"_Apa _itu?"

Kuroko beranjak dan mengambil benda itu.

_Panjang. _Pikir Akashi.

Jemari kecil Kuroko perlahan melilitkan benda itu ke leher Akashi. Dan Akashi mau tidak mau berpikir, _Halus dan wangi Tetsuya..._

Dengan keheranan yang tidak ditutup-tutupi, Akashi bertanya. "Untuk apa ini?"

Akashi merasakan jemari Kuroko, yang selalu hangat tanpa tahu sebabnya tiba-tiba sudah berada di dalam genggamannya. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya tepat ke dalam bola mata jernih seperti langit biru itu.

"Untuk membuatmu tetap hangat bahkan dalam kondisi cuaca seperti ini Akashi-kun." Kuroko meraih satu ujung _scarf_ dan dengan kecewa merasakan jahitan yang kasar dan beberapa—banyak, benang yang terlepas. "Jelek ya?"

Akashi tidak menggeleng ataupun mengangguk, dirinya menghilangkan perbedaan jarak dengan cara satu kali sentakan menarik kekasihnya itu, mendaratkan kecupan di pipinya.

_Ia menyukainya. Demi Tuhan, seandainya Kuroko dapat mendengar detak jantungnya..._

_Ia mencintai apapun milik Kuroko._

* * *

_Akhir pekan kota Kuroko dan Akashi setiap hari di hujani salju putih kecil—tidak lebat, bagaikan donat yang ditaburi gula-gula putih manis._

_Tapi bedanya, ini dingin._

"Jalan-jalan?" Tanya Kuroko.

Akashi mengangguk. "Ayolah, hari ini kan hari perayaan kita." Ia menepis satu salju yang hinggap di helai biru Kuroko dengan lembut. "Lagipula, perintahku selalu absolut bukan?"

Kuroko berjinjit sedikit dan mengecup dahinya. "Tentu saja Akashi-kun, sebentar, biar kuambilkan _scarf-_mu."

Beberapa menit kemudian, tersampirlah disana, _scarf_ putih yang sangat terlihat mencolok dengan segala serba-merah-Akashi.

Ketika di tanya mengapa harus putih saat mereka berjalan-jalan, Kuroko mengerling jahil.

"Eh? Tidakkah kau bisa menebak?"

Akashi hanya menepuk kepalanya setengah mendengus sebagai jawabannya.

"Saljunya berhenti Akashi-kun."

Benar. Tidak ada lagi bintik putih mungil nan dingin yang turun dari atas. Malam ini hanya hitam yang mendominasi dan lampion berbagai warna yang berada di Taman itu. Biarlah, yang penting malam ini hanya milik mereka.

Mata Akashi berbinar-binar, _hanya milik mere—_

"Akashi? Tetsu?"

"Ah! Itu Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi, heei kaliaann."

"Huh. Sudah kubilang memang di tempat ini dimana sagitarius dan aquarius akan merasa _panas_."

"Akachin?"

Akashi menyumpah dalam hati. _Dimana guntingku saat kubutuhkan? _

"Halo Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, dan Murasakibara-kun." Sapa Kuroko sambil sedikit melirik ke arah Akashi, "Kebetulan sekali ya bertemu disini."

Saat melihat ekspresi dan senyum terlampau lebar milik Kise, Akashi tau kalau pertemuan mereka bukanlah kebetulan. _Sialan._

"Kami pulang." Akashi meraih lengan Kuroko dan menariknya—dan ditarik ke arah yang berlawanan oleh empat orang di yang baru ditemuinya itu.

_Aneh sekali bahkan Midorima ikut bersengkongkol_. Batin Akashi dongkol.

"Akachin." Kata Murasakibara. "Ayo makan kue Kurochin."

Akashi mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Murasakibara kemudian Midorima.

Midorima menunjuk Aomine.

Aomine dengan sangat kentara panik menunjuk Kise.

Kise gelagapan, tidak punya sisa orang yang bisa di salahkan. "A-a.. Itu! Ayo makan kuenya Akashicchi, biar kita bisa setinggi Murasacchi, ya Aominecchi? Hahaha."

Tidak ada yang tertawa.

Dan saat itulah Akashi tidak menyadari lengan Kuroko yang berada di dekapannya.

"Enak. Kise-kun."

"Kurokocchi! Benar kan? Kubilang rasa kue yang kupilih pasti enak!"

Akashi melihat Kuroko menyuapkan satu potong kue lagi ke dalam mulutnya, ada noda krim putih di atas bibirnya.

Aomine tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Kuroko dan membersihkan noda putih itu dengan ujung jemarinya.

_Akashi sekarang benar-benar membutuhkan semua gunting yang dimilikinya._

Kuroko sepertinya menyadari _mood_ Akashi, karena dirinya langsung menaruh mangkuk kecil yang baru dihabiskannya separuh dan berkata—dengan dusta yang jelas dibuat-buat, "Aku... mau beli minum sebentar."

Dan pergi.

Akashi membuka kaleng _cola_ dengan perasaan campur aduk. Baru saja ia ingin mengajak Kuroko pergi ke bukit sebelah, sehingga malam ini mereka bisa berleha-leha menikmati bintang di langit—dengan salju juga, tentu saja. Tapi setelah di ganggu oleh keempat anak buahnya dan salju pun sudah berhenti, ia mentok ide hadiah untuk Kuroko.

"Aku minta maaf Akashi, ini ide si Kise." Ada suara di sampingnya.

Midorima. "Kalau kau kira aku tidak marah, kau salah besar Shintarou." Ada jeda, "Harusnya kubawa guntingku kemari tadi."

"Kami hanya ingin membuat kejutan untuk Kurokocchi dan Akashicchi ... Maksudku ..."

Aomine menjitaknya, "Bukan _kami_, tapi hanya kau yang merencanakan hal itu dari awal, idiot."

"Akachin marah."

Akashi mendengus—setengah menggeram dan mendesah, "Aku tidak marah, hanya bingung.."

Setelah itu mata beriris hijau, kuning, biru tua, dan ungu menatapnya lekat. Menantikan lanjutan omongannya.

"Aku ingin memberikan hadiah untuk Tetsuya.." Kata Akashi akhirnya.

"Memang apa yang kau ingin berikan sebelumnya, Akashi?"

"Itu.." Akashi mengurungkan niatnya untuk bercerita. "Lupakan. Hal itu kacau karena ada _empat _ buah alien menginvasi wisata kami." Katanya ketus.

Kise berpikir hal yang tidak pernah di pikirkan Akashi. "Ano, Akashicchi. Pernahkah... mungkin.. setidaknya.. kau mencium Kurokocchi?"

Suasana hening.

"Tentu saja pernah Ryouta." Dengus Akashi.

"Maksudku _ciuman yang beneran _Akashicchi.."

Akashi mengerjap sekali. "Maksudmu?"

Hening lagi.

_Demi dada e cup Momoi. Terserahlah predikat Kapten Teikou/Siswa Teladan/Si Yandere as ever milik Akashi, lelaki ini bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud 'ciuman beneran' disini? _Pikir mereka berempat dalam keheningan.

Aomine angkat bicara. "Itu lho kapten, bibir-bibir."

Saat _processor _otak Akashi bisa menangkap maksudnya. Wajah pemilik mata beriris heterokom ini hampir sewarna dengan rambutnya.

_Ciuman langsung._ Kenapa Akashi tidak pernah memikirkannya?

Pada saat itu Akashi mendengar suara Kuroko dari seberang jalan.

"Heeei! Aku bawakan _vanilla _untuk semuanyaa!"

.

.

.

.

"TETSUYA AWAASS!"

* * *

**To be continued**

**ps** : huwah , gatau kenapa emang gabisa misahin semua gerombolan Kiseki no Sedai kalau ada Akashi + Kuroko *v*

makasih udah baca ditunggu review nya ehehe


	3. Chapter 3

**O/O haloo~ **

**Makasih yang udah mampir plus plus review, maaf 'agak' –emang telat, updatenya. **

**Finally. THAT SHIT EXAMS DONE YEAAAHH! /kemplang/ /abaikan/ **

Shicchi Kurokocchi : **aku.. anu... erng..eng... kita liat aja yuk gimana jadinya ;A; **

Shirufitto Shiroyuki : **kuroko nya malah jadi ga terlalu 'flat' ya disini? ovo okee bakal di perhatiin lagi XD **

wiwitaku gk log : **sankyuuu _**

**Lanjut? **

**Yep, happy reading~**

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket © Todatoshi Fujimaki**

**Winter © aonyx**

**Rated : T**

**Genre (s) : Romance | Angst**

**Cast (s) : Akashi Seijuro | Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

Midorima tahu.

Ini hari buruk untuk cancer dan hari paling buruk untuk sagitarius.

Diawal ketika benda keberuntungannya—kelereng berwarna putih, hilang ketika Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara datang ke Rumahnya untuk _rencana kejutan_ Kise. Saat itu Midorima baru selesai mandi ketika tiga lelaki itu dengan senang hati menginvasi kamarnya sambil terus melemparkan pertanyaan yang kira-kira wujudnya :

"_Midorimacchi, itu celana dalam berenda punya siapa?"_

"_Oi Midorima, kau punya kakak perempuan?" _

"_Bukannya Midorimacchi anak tunggal?"_

"_Walah. Kukira kau tipe alim-polos kayak Akashi ya, Midorima. Nah apa kau punya stok lain selain renda ungu norak itu?" _

"_Midochin? Boleh aku makan biskuit hijau ini?"_

Nah, kalau saja ramalan hari ini benda keberuntungannya adalah mesin penampar bokong, Midorima pasti dengan senang hati mengajak tiga orang di depannya untuk mencobanya berkali-kali.

Dan omong-omong soal kelereng putihnya. Kelereng yang tidak sebesar jari kelingking itu ternyata—yang juga anehnya, bisa ada di mangkuk kecil permen belang-belang milik Murasakibara. Puji Tuhan bayi raksasa itu belum sempat melahapnya.

Lalu akhirnya Midorima dengan terpaksa mengikuti mereka, berjalan mengekor di belakang hanya ditemani dengan satu pikirannya.

_Kuharap Akashi tidak membawa gunting—_

Dan Midorima melihatnya. Hanya tiga meter di depannya, berjalan beriringan dengan santai, merupakan satu-satunya pasangan teraneh di dunia yang pernah Midorima kenal.

Ia sudah kenal Akashi bahkan sebelum empat orang lainnya. Ia nyarih hapal apa saja yang ada di pikiran kepala kecil, licik, nan sadis itu. Soal sikap, Midorima juga tahu setiap gerak-gerik kapten mereka di depan orang-orang—tegas, kejam, dan kaku. Benar-benar terasa _terpaksa_.

Dan ada juga Kuroko. Lelaki itu ... Tidak, Midorima bahkan tidak bisa mendeksripsikannya. Selain fakta bahwa ekspresi wajah dan suaranya sedatar meja, lelaki bermata biru jernih itu lah _satu-satunya_ lelaki yang bisa membuat Akashi tersenyum lembut—nyaris, dan entahlah, ketika melihat dua lelaki itu berjalan beriringan dengan sinar bulan membuat Midorima...

_...Merasa sedikit senang.._

"Kalau kau kira aku tidak marah, kau salah besar Shintarou."

Midorima memutar-mutar kelerengnya gusar. Ia jelas tahu kalau Akashi akan marah—dan tolong diingat, yang dimaksud _marah _disini ialah entah kau akan berakhir dengan luka tusuk di sawah, terpenggal dengan posisi terhormat, atau mati karena kelelahan.

Iya, Midorima dengan senang hati akan menolak ketiga pilihan itu.

"Itu lho kapten, bibir-bibir."

Entah bagaimana caranya dan darimana asalnya. Pembicaraan mereka berlima tiba-tiba berubah menjadi -_bagaimana-kalau-ciuman-beneran-saja?_ –ala Kise. Bukan pilihan pembicaraan yang baik sebenarnya, karena sepengetahuan Midorima lelaki berambut merah itu tidak pernah melakukannya (soal Kuroko, yah itu juga _pertama kalinya_ seorang Akashi melakukan sebuah hubungan pribadi).

Yang terakhir, dengan pemandangan Murasakibara yang makan bak manusia tidak mengisi perut selama tiga bulan dan bunyi _krik krik krik_, Midorima melirik dan melihat—dengan sangat jelas, ketika semburat merah sewarna tomat matang ada di wajah kaptennya itu.

Kalau tidak karena suara Kuroko yang berteriak dari kejauhan, Midorima pasti sudah mengabadikan ekspresi itu di ponselnya.

Saat melihat Kuroko di seberang jalan, entah mengapa pikiran Midorima terlempar ke sebuah permainan ringan dengan Akashi beberapa minggu yang lalu. Permainan dengan papan shogi seperti biasa dan—selalu, Akashi yang menang. Akashi tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi apapun dengan semua kemenangannya, lelaki itu bahkan tidak sekalipun mengangkat alis untuk sekedar bingung—berpikir ketika bermain dengannya. Wajahnya, menurut pengamatan Midorima, benar-benar sebuah _topeng._ Topeng tebal dan tak bisa dihancurkan.

"_...Sejak kapan?" _

"_Hn?"_

_Midorima mempelajari wajah Akashi untuk yang ke selusin kali seratus kalinya. "Sejak kapan kau menganggap kalau kemenangan itu segalanya?" Tanyanya._

_Tidak ada jeda yang terlalu lama ketika Akashi menjawab. "Tidak usah berbelit-belit Shintarou. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan sebenarnya?" _

"_Sejak kapan kau memakai topeng itu?" _

_Akashi menatap Midorima seakan-akan ia salah dengar. _

"_Sejak kapan kau tidak pernah menunjukkan raut yang sebenarnya di wajahmu Akashi?" Jelas Midorima, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang pernah terjadi padamu atau apapun alasannya. Tapi ketika melihat semua ekspresi mu, mulai tersenyum, marah, atau apalah. Orang buta pun tahu kalau itu semua hanya bohongan. Topeng. Bahkan ketika Kuro—" _

"_Untuk apa membuang tenaga hanya untuk membentuk suatu ekspresi Shintarou? Kau seharusnya sudah banyak belajar agar jangan pernah membuat lawanmu dapat membaca dirimu. Apa kau butuh satu pertandingan lagi?" _

Dan saat inilah. Ketika, untuk pertama kali seumur hidup Midorima, ia menyaksikan topeng Akashi _nyaris_ luntur.

_Hari paling buruk untuk sagitarius._

Midorima tidak akan menyangkalnya.

Tepat ketika kepala mereka semua berpaling menuju si sumber suara, terlihatlah Kuroko, setengah berlari menyebrang jalan yang saat itu sepi. Dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya dan kedua tangannya penuh dengan gelas putih berlabel 'vanilla'.

Midorima pasti tidak akan membayangkan sesuatu akan terjadi kecuali jika ia tidak mendengar teriakan lantang, "TETSUYA AWAASS!"

_BRAAK_

* * *

Midorima sekalipun tidak pernah merasa ia tidak berdaya ataupun tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Ia mempunyai prinsip kalau dirinya akan melakukan hal _apapun_ untuk mencegah suatu hal buruk.

Dan kalau ia punya mesin waktu, pemandangan di depan Midorima lah yang ingin pertama kali ia hapus-ulang, agar tidak pernah terjadi.

Ia berdiri dengan diam ketika Akashi berteriak, ia juga berdiri dengan diam ketika sebuah mobil pick up dari samping Kuroko melaju kencang dan menimbulkan bunyi memuakkan saat melemparkan tubuh mungil Kuroko ke seberang.

Ia juga masih diam ketika pelan-pelan dapat memproses kejadian di depan matanya, mengesampingkan hawa dingin dari salju yang turun perlahan. Ia melihat, dengan seluruh tubuhnya beku dengan ketidakberdayaan, darah itu.

Darah merembes dari balik tubuh Kuroko yang terkapar menyamping, tidak bergerak.

Dan akhirnya seperti penantian seribu tahun, ketika Midorima melihat bayangan putih yang berkelebat—_scarf_ Akashi, barulah mereka semua berlari menyusulnya.

"TETSU!"

"KUROKOCCHI!"

"KUROCHIINN JANGAN MATII"

Midorima tidak berteriak apapun, lidahnya terlalu kelu bahkan hanya untuk menelan saliva nya.

Ketika mereka sampai Midorima nyaris ingin melompat kebelakang, berlari, dan menolak kenyataan gambaran di depannya.

Kuroko, _The sixth phantom of Kiseki no Sedai_, yang terkenal memiliki kulit tubuh alabaster, selembut beludru, kini terlihat sebaliknya. Kulit putih pucatnya berwarna biru dan hitam dimana-mana, mata _aqua marine_ Kuroko tertutup dengan guratan luka horizontal berwarna merah di mata kirinya. Dan yang paling membuat Midorima ingin protes kepada siapapun—termasuk Tuhan karena telah menunjukkan gambaran di depannya ialah...

"K-Ku..-Ku..-Kuroko-cchi.." Kise menutup mulutnya mengeluarkan gema getar kekhawatiran yang berada di benak mereka masing-masing. "Ap..apa.. Dia tidak apa?"

_Tidak._ Tubuh Kuroko mungkin terlindungi dari udara dingin berkat pelukan Akashi, tapi kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, warna salju yang berada di bawah tubuh Kuroko sudah berubah warna merah kehitaman dan warna itu makin menyebar.

Yang paling mengganggu adalah sebuah batang lancip berbentuk silindris yang berdiameter kira-kira empat sentimeter dan menembus daerah sekitar bagian ginjal Kuroko. Entah darimana besi itu dan bisa-bisanya menancap dengan teguh sampai menembus tubuh mungil itu, ia ingin mengutuk siapapun yang menaruhnya di seberang jalan.

Midorima mengingatkan dirinya untuk bernapas.

"Daiki." Panggil Akashi. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah teriakan itulah ia berbicara, suaranya tenang, dingin, dan _terlalu_ mengancam.

Aomine tersentak satu meter disamping Midorima, jelas-jelas baru sadar dari _stuck_ penglihatan ataupun bayangan apapun yang ada di kepalanya, ia maju selangkah—dengan kaki gemetar.

"Ambil motormu, kejar siapapun pengemudi yang menabrak Tetsuya, aku akan menyusul." Akashi menarik nafas sekali dengan gemetar. "Dan Ryouta, Shintarou, dan Atsushi. Tolong kalian bawa Tetsuya ke Rumah Sakit."

_Tolong_. Midorima bahkan tidak pernah mendengar Akashi mengatakan kata itu.

Aomine mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar. "T-tapi Akashi.."

"CEPAT LAKUKAN ATAU KUBUNUH KAU!"

Aomine berputar dan langsung lenyap.

Akashi mendongak, menatap sisanya. Mata merahnya berkilat-kilat, entah murka, keputusasaan, atau hasrat ingin menusuk seseorang. Midorima tidak mau menebak.

"Dan Atsushi tolong kau angk—"

"_Akashi-kun._"

Mereka semua membeku, jelas bukan karena salju yang turun makin deras.

"Kurokocchi! Kau tak apa? Jangan bergerak kumohon!"

Murasakibara maju dan berlutut di samping tubuh Kuroko, "Ne, Kurochin. Jangan khawatir, tutup matamu dan akan kugendong ... ya?"

Akashi menatap Kuroko, wajahnya tiba-tiba memasang topeng lagi. "Kau tidak akan apa-apa. Karena aku _memerintahkanmu_."

Karena satu hal Kuroko tersenyum. Mungkin lelaki itu belum menyadari kalau perayaan mereka kacau, ia baru saja ditabrak mobil, dan ada besi panjang yang menghujam tubuhnya.

"Salju nya—" Kuroko berhenti dan terbatuk—merah.

Midorima serta merta menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Kuroko, karena hanya dirinyalah yang tahu _sedikit-sedikit_ tentang kedokteran. "Kuroko. Demi Tuhan, diamlah dan biarkan kami menggendongmu." Midorima menoleh kesana kemari, "AKU BUTUH KAIN! APAPUN UNTUK MENUTUPI LUKANYA!"

Kise tidak berpikir dua kali dan langsung membuka kaus yang ia kenakan. Ia menyerahkannya ke Midorima yang langsung merobek dan melilitkannya secara hati-hati ke luka-luka Kuroko yang perlu segera di bendung.

Tapi Midorima tidak yakin dengan masalah besi yang masih berdiri itu..

"Kurochin..."

Kise sudah mulai terisak, "Kurokocchi, kumohon..."

Kuroko jelas mengabaikan mereka, ia mendongak sedikit untuk melihat wajah Akashi. "Akashi-kun."

Hening.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Aku disini."

Kuroko menjulurkan lengannya ke arah wajah Akashi, membuat bendungan darah yang baru saja disumbat Midorima meleleh keluar lagi. Ia mengelus pipi Akashi sambil bergumam, "Kau dingin, Akashi-kun."

"Karena itulah kau ada di sisiku."

Kuroko tertawa, mungkin menganggap Akashi baru saja melontarkan lelucon terlucu sedunia.

Midorima merasakan bayangan di depannya mengabur karena air. _Sialan._

Setelah Kuroko berhenti tertawa, ditatapnya Akashi lekat-lekat. "Aku minta hadiahku."

Dari segala kata-kata yang ada saat ini, dari segala kegiatan yang seharusnya dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya, dari segala hal, Kuroko hanya ingin mengucapkan _itu_.

Dengan topengnya, Akashi berkata. "Tidak sekarang, setelah kau ... lebih baik."

"_Sekarang._"

Untuk beberapa saat Akashi terlihat bimbang. Ia menunduk.

* * *

Kuroko menutup matanya. Ia ingin langsung melenyapkan rasa nyeri yang tertahankan di seluruh tubuhnya, ia ingin langsung melupakan rasa sakit yang tak terelakan ketika tubuhnya dibanting ke samping oleh mobil itu.

Dan keinginannya terkabul.

Yang dirasakannya sekarang adalah perasaan _manis, lembut, dan sayang_.

Ini perasaan yang bahkan menyingkirkan kenyataan adanya benda mengganggu yang sebentar lagi akan mencabut nyawamu. Kuroko tidak peduli.

Akashi bergerak menjauh. Hanya itu saja, sentuhan manis mereka pertama kali, ditengah salju.

Kuroko mau tak mau tersenyum lagi, _kami sangat beruntung_. Pikirnya.

Setelah itu ia mengantuk. Matanya berat, ia seperti baru saja menelan satu botol obat penenang, yang akan langsung membuatnya tertidur pulas.

"_Akashi-kun_"

Akashi yang sedang memperbaiki tubuh Kuroko agar bisa dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit itu menoleh.

"_Aku mengantuk, bolehkah aku tidur?"_

Kedua pupil berbeda warna yang sangat dicintai Kuroko itu langsung membesar. "_I DARE YOU NOT TETSUYA!"_

"_Tapi.."_

"DIAM! CEPATLAH ATSUSHI!"

* * *

Kise bisa merasakan kalau air matanya habis.

Ia, Midorima, dan Murasakibara sekarang berada di koridor Rumah Sakit. Mati rasa untuk melakukan sesuatu—bahkan, untuk bernapas.

Midorima tidak berhenti mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Murasakibara memelototi lampu merah yang berada tepat di atas pintu UGD, seakan-akan benda itu adalah sebuah buah ceri berbahaya yang akan membumihanguskan Bumi.

Dirinya?

Oh Tuhan, apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain menangis?

Kise ingin terjun ke dasar jurang-tenggelam dan tidak akan kembali lagi ke permukaan, jadi ia tidak perlu menyaksikan pemandangan... Pemandangan Kurokocchi mereka, dengan batang besi di tengah tubuhnya, menahan sakit.

... Salahnya..

Ini semua salahnya..

INI SEMUA SALAHNYA!

".. Adakah keluarga dari ?"

Mereka bertiga langsung berdiri. Kise memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, berupaya menghentikan sensasi yang tidak mengenakan ketika Dokter yang menangani Kuroko keluar dari ruang operasi.

"D-Dok.. Kuroko?"

Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba Dokter itu lebih memilih untuk menatap lantai marmer.

"Dokter keluar untuk memberitahukan kalau Kuroko baik-baik saja kan?" Midorima.

"Katakan kalau Kurochin tidak apa-apa, atau kumakan kau..." Murasakibara.

Dokter itu bahkan tidak terganggu dengan ancaman Murasakibara. Ia menoleh ke belakang, ketika sebuah ranjang dorong keluar dari ruangan.

Mereka bertiga senang bukan kepalang. Tapi perasaan mereka hancur ketika mereka menyadari kalau tidak ada _satupun_ infus atau apapun di tubuh Kuroko mereka.

"Kalian boleh mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

* * *

Aomine dan Akashi terlambat.

Aomine dan Akashi terlambat.

Mereka terlambat. _Sangat _terlambat.

Ia dan Akashi baru saja menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan si pengemudi mobil saat ketiga orang itu menangis meraung.

Saat sebuah tangan hendak menutup keseluruhan tubuh Kuroko dengan semacam kain putih. Dan Akashi menghentikannya.

Aomine tidak akan pernah lupa pengalamannya bersama Akashi setengah jam tadi, ketika dirinya dan Akashi akhirnya menemukan sang pengemudi. Insting pertama Aomine adalah ia ingin membuat patah kedua tangan dan kakinya, dan Aomine juga berpikir kalau Akashi _malah_ akan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk. Tapi ternyata, dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat di baca, Akashi berkata. "Ayo ke Kantor Polisi."

Saat tiba disana, pengemudi itu menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak melihat (tentu, kalau kalian kenal Kuroko pasti mengerti maksudnya) dan ia dalam keadaan terburu-buru. Para Polisi mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil mencorat-coret kertas yang berada di tangan mereka, Aomine tidak mau mendengarkan, dan Akashi, kalaupun ia mendengarkan, ia tidak menunjukkan satupun buktinya.

_Aneh sekali_. Pikir Aomine. _Kekasihnya baru saja berada di pelukannya bersimbah darah karena orang ini, dan Akashi sama sekali tidak merasa marah?_

Aomine pernah melihat Akashi marah, mengintimidasi orang, bahkan _nyaris_ membunuh orang. Tapi ketika pengajuan tuntutan mereka dibuat kesimpulan, Akashi langsung memotong, dengan nada yang anehnya sangat tenang dan terkendali.

"Akan saya pastikan hal ini akan dipersidangkan di Pengadilan, dengan dipastikan juga saya sendiri yang akan menjadi pengacara sang korban. Saya akan pastikan kalau pengemudi ini mendapatkan ganjaran yang ... setimpal."

Di telinga Aomine, kata-kata itu berubah makna menjadi : _Akan kupastikan lelaki keparat ini di jatuhi hukuman mati._

Mungkin aneh, ketika kau memperjuangkan keadilan kekasihmu sedangkan orang itu sedang merenggut nyawa di sini, tanpa mu. Dan hal itulah yang dipilih Akashi.

Mungkin menurutnya harga diri Kuroko lebih tinggi dari pada nyawanya.

"Tetsuya..."

Aomine tidak bisa menghentikan air mata jatuh dari matanya.

"_Aomine-kun bodoh"_

Dia tidak akan bisa mendengar kata-kata itu lagi, _selamanya_.

"Tetsuya."

Ia masih mendengar Akashi memanggil-manggil nama Kuroko, wajahnya tenang. Tapi Aomine bisa melihat ada sinar kerinduan di iris merah-emas kapten mereka itu.

"Bangun Tetsuya. Kau kenapa, tanganmu dingin sekali.."

Kise sesenggukan. "Akashicchi..."

"TETSUYAAA!"

Mereka tidak sadar, salju turun sebagai hadiah lain di luar jendela.

* * *

Setelah satu bulan berselang, seorang pemuda berambut merah terang berdiam diri di depan jendela, menatap benda dingin keperakan yang terus menerus menyambangi hidupnya, membuatnya selalu bermimpi buruk, menghancurkan masa depannya.

Ia menggenggam sebuah surat. Surat kecil yang baru di temukannya sepuluh menit lalu, di bawa sofa dimana pemuda itu membuang begitu saja sebuah _scarf_ putih yang warnanya sudah tidak putih lagi.

Pemuda itu membaca lagi surat di tangannya.

_Akashi-kun, apa kau ingin berjanji untuk menghangatkan dirimu sendiri ketika aku tidak ada?_

Maju. Hidup ini terus maju.

_Aku... Berjanji Tetsuya_

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, setelah tiga puluh hari kepergian Kuroko, Akashi menangis.

**-End**

* * *

**DONEEE X"D **

**AKU JAHAT SAMA ABANG AKASHI HOREEE *digampar* **

******Jadi menurut akhirnya itu, si Akashi udah bisa ngelepasi 'topeng' wajahnya dia terus nangis... jahat ya? ;A;**

**u.. well, komentar sangat dipersilahkan XD **

**See ya to the next fic :3/ **

**Aonyx**


End file.
